7:15 A.M./Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke, the Mayor's house, exterior. The Stranger works on his motorcycle as Henry Mills walks up. Henry: What are you doing here? Stranger: Fixing my bike. Henry: No, I mean in Storybrooke. Stranger: Just visiting. Henry: What's that? Stranger: A box. Henry: What's inside it? Stranger: Just something I need to do what I came here for. (Regina exits the house and pauses. The Stranger gets on his motorcycle) Henry: I thought you were just visiting. Stranger: Doesn't mean I don't have something to do. (Thunder rumbles and the Stranger starts his motorcycle) Regina: Henry? Stranger: Better get to school.(Regina walks down the path to the sidewalk) Looks like a storm's coming. (Drives off) Regina: Henry, who was that? (Henry shrugs) SCENE: Storybrooke, Mary Margaret Blanchard's apartment. Emma Swan, eating breakfast, walks over to the table and sits down. Man on TV: Top of the morning, this is chief meteorologist Bill Gozen with your up-to-the-minute Storybrooke weather. Well, break out those galoshes, folks, it's gonna get soggy. We've got a major storm system moving down the coast. (Mary Margaret rushes in, toothbrush in her mouth) The latest Doppler shows the worst band of precipitation moving is into Storybrooke right around the time you're putting the kids to... Mary Margaret: (Rushes about, getting ready to leave) I can't believe I overslept. Emma: It's only 7:10. You've got plenty of time to get to school. Mary Margaret: No, I have to be there at 7:15! Science fair. I'm helping the kids with their project before school. Emma: I'm sure if you're five minutes late, they'll live. {C Mary Margaret: We're making a volcano. (She leaves) Emma: Okay. SCENE: Storybrooke, Granny's Diner. Mary Margaret, walking quickly, enters and sits down. She removes her hat and, using a spoon as a mirror, adjusts her hair. She gazes at the clock for a moment, and David Nolan enters. She quickly picks up her book and pretends to read. David walks up to the counter. Ruby: (Putting coffees down on the counter) One cream and sugar. One black. David: (Handing Ruby money) Thank you. (He glances at Mary Margaret and takes his coffees, headed toward the door. He pauses at Mary Margaret's table) Good morning. Mary Margaret: Morning! David: Uh, I should go. I'm gonna be late for work. Mary Margaret: Oh, the animal shelter, right? How's that going? David: Well, the apes haven't taken over. Mary Margaret: Yet. David: (Laughs) Not on my watch. (He leaves. The camera pans to him walking up to his car and giving a coffee to Kathryn Nolan, kissing her cheek) Emma: This is making a volcano? (Sits across from Mary Margaret) Mary Margaret: I was-- Emma: I get it. Mary Margaret: He comes here every morning at 7:15 A.M. to get coffee. Emma: For him and his wife. Mary Margaret: I know, I know, I know. I just like to... come here to see him. Emma: So, you're a stalker? Mary Margaret: No, not really. (Emma gives her a look) Maybe a little bit. And it's not like I'm following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at 7:30, and then he's home around 5:00. Emma: Oh, is that all? Mary Margaret: Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner. I can't get him out of my head. Emma: I know. Maybe the first step is not showing up here tomorrow. Mary Margaret: Love's the worst. I wish there was a magic cure. SCENE: Fairytale Land, the Enchanted Forest. Snow White holds a spear at the ready, preparing to throw it a wild turkey. Suddenly, the turkey flies off, and Red Riding Hood approaches. Red: Hey! It's me. Snow White: Red. Red: The spear, Snow. Snow White: (Lowers the spear) Oh. Sorry. I wasn't expecting you for a month. Red: It's been a month. Snow White: Has it? Red: You're really taking well to the solitude, aren't ya? Snow White: It's fine. It's exactly what I wanted, to be out here, away. Red: And that you are. (Giving Snow White her basket) Here you go. Snow White: Thank you. So.... How are things back in the world? Red: Come on. Ask what you really want. Snow White: I don't know what you mean. (Red gives her a look) Okay, fine. Tell me. Red: The wedding is happening. Prince James is marrying Midas' daughter... in two days' time. You okay? Snow White: I just thought, the longer I was out here, the easier it would be to for get him, but... Instead, all I do is think about him. Red: I'm sorry. Snow White: I wish there was a way to get him out of my head. (Red makes a face) What? Is there? Red: Of course not. I mean, that would-- Snow White: Red, what do you know? Come on, I helped you when no one else would. What do you know? Red: Well... There are whispers. Whispers of a man who can achieve even the most unholy of requests, a man who can do what you ask. Snow White: Who is this man? SCENE: Fairytale Land, a lake, at night. Snow White rows a boat to a small dock. She gets out of the boat and begins mooring it. Rumplestitskin: (Suddenly sitting in her boat) How much for this? Snow White: Excuse me? Rumplestitskin: Your boat. Exquisite craftsmanship. Snow White: It's not for sale. Rumplestitskin: Of course it is, dearie. No one comes to see me without a deal in mind. Snow White: So you're Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestitskin: Indeed, I am. I've been looking forward to meeting you. (Approaches her) Ah. (Touching her face) You really are the fairest of them all, aren't you? What can I do for you? Snow White: I need a cure. Rumplestitskin: What ails you, doll? Snow White: A broken heart. Rumplestitskin: Ah, the most painful of afflictions. Well, I'm afraid if you want me to make him love you, no can do, and nothing can. Snow White: No, that's not the problem. We can't be together. Rumplestitskin: Well, that I can help you with. (Removes a vial from his pocket and fills it with water from the lake. In his hand, the water turns a cloudy white) Snow White: That'll do it? Rumplestitskin: Not yet. No two loves are... exactly alike. We must make this... (Plucks hair from her head) Personal! Snow White: Aah! (Rumplestiltskin fiddles with the hair and the bottle) So, if I drink that, I will no longer love him. Rumplestitskin: The next time you see the object of your grief, you won't even remember who he is. Snow White: I won't remember him? Rumplestitskin: Love is the most powerful magic. So the cure must be... extreme. Snow White: "Extreme" sounds like an understatement. Rumplestitskin: Don't doubt yourself now, dearie. Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love... has killed more than any disease. This cure is a gift. Snow White: What's your price? Rumplestitskin: (Holding up strands of her hair) These'll do. Snow White: What do you need of my hair? Rumplestitskin: What do you need of it now it's been plucked from your head? Do we have a deal? (She takes the vial) Ohh. I thought so. Drink it in good health... Snow White. 'SCENE: Storybrooke, Dark Star Pharmacy. Mary Margaret shops for supplies for the upcoming storm. Weatherman: (In the background) We've got nasty footage coming in from the mid-Atlantic.... Mary Margaret: (walks into Kathryn Nolan, who is shopping with Regina. Both women drop their baskets with a shout) Oh, I'm so sorry! Kathryn: It's fine, don't worry about it. (Both bend down to pick up the spilled items) Mary Margaret: '''I wasn't looking. '''Regina: Clearly. Kathryn: ''(Picking up a candy bar)'' Is this yours? Mary Margaret: '(Taking it) Yes, thank you. ''(Picks up an item) Oh, this must... (realizes it's a pregnancy test) Good luck. 'Kathryn: '''Thank you. ''(She walks away) 'Regina: '''I trust you'll be discreet. ''(Mary Margaret looks confused) Their lives are their business, not yours. SCENE: Fairytale Land, King George's Castle. Prince Charming stands at a balcony, staring out. King George enters with a box. '''King George: James. Prince Charming: How goes the feast? King George: Your absence is felt. It is, after all, in your honor. I thought this might rouse you from your chamber. (He lifts the cover of the box to reveal a golden crown) Prince Charming: You could feed the kingdom for an entire winter with that crown. King George: It's a gift from King Midas, for you to wear as you marry his daughter. Once that is done, our new prosperity will allow us to feed the kingdom for all eternity. (Scoffs) Show some enthusiasm. Prince Charming: Enthusiasm wasn't part of the deal. The wedding's in two days, I've honored your deal. King George: But I want your heart. Not just your honor. Prince Charming: My heart shall belong to Abigail. King George: You think I'm a fool, don't you? Your heart can't belong to Abigail when it's held by another woman, and don't deny it. I know that look. Who is she? Prince Charming: I met her on a journey. We haven't seen each other since but... she's stayed with me. King George: Forget her. Prince Charming: You speak as if that's so easy. King George: Nobility was not meant to be easy. All this wealth, the power we hold over other men's lives—do you think that comes at no cost? Prince Charming: I asked for none of it. King George: You were chosen to be my son. Plucked from poverty, wanting for nothing. Be thankful for that. Prince Charming: It wasn't charity, father; it was the only way to save your kingdom. King George: Watch yourself, boy. This is a choice you made. A role you have taken. Honor it. There is too much at stake. Do whatever it takes to get that woman out of your head, (Steps closer to Charming) ''because nothing is going to stop this wedding. ''(He departs) Prince Charming: (Moves quickly to a nearby desk and begins composing a note) "Dearest Snow..." (The scene transitions to Charming releasing a dove.) Find her. SCENE: Storybrooke, exterior, the road in the woods. Mary Margaret is walking along and a dove's cooing is heard. She walks down the embankment toward the sound, discovering a dove caught in a net. Mary Margaret: Oh. Hey.How did you manage to get yourself... (Picking up the dove) Come on. It's gonna be okay. SCENE: Storybrooke Pet Shelter. Dr. Thatcher examines the dove Mary Margaret rescued. Dr. Thatcher: Well, good news is; no broken bones. Category:Season One Category:Season One Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts